Sweetness of Vengeance
by Ho-Iatneh
Summary: My First Crossover, take what you know about cannon and store it away, you will not be needing it. It is the end of the world what does Ranma has to do with it?
1. Meeting: Mobilization Part 1

Sweetness of Vengeance

I don't OWN ANYTHING!!!! This will turn into a full blown Lemon

This is Ho-iatneh's first cross-over...its Ranma nobunoichi, Inuyasha, Oh! My Godess, No need for Tenchi. I eat fire for breakfast. So flame me all you want.

Now, take what you know about these stories in Canon and store it in a box and set it aside for now, because you will not be needing it at all when you are reading this story.

Section I: Meeting

Chapter 1: Mobilization Part 1

Two tiny figures are standing side by side froze in fear at the back of a black leather chair, in a room. The room is completely dark except for the darkish red flame dancing in the middle of the room. The flame brightened the room just enough to see a black chair and an ebony desk with two pieces of paper each with a pen resting on top, but the flame does not banish any of the darkness within the room, it somehow intensifies the darkness and it also shows the multitude of heads on plaques hanging around the circular room.

"I'll give you two one more chance to collaborate with me" says a calm voice coming from the chair. The speaker has a feminine seductive slur, yet also threatening at the same time. The two shrunken men shudders at the sound of the voice as if a cat has scratched across a chalkboard.

"and if you two betrays me, all you have to do is look around the room..." The feminine voice continued, purposely let the end dangle and become quieter, implying the two shrunken men's fate if they have the gall to betray her.

"Considering I have a weak heart today, I will give you 24 hours to decide whether you want to help me or not, after 24 hours you will be once again summoned here, if you fail to decide by then you will join these people as decors do I make myself clear?" the feminine voice continued as if dismissing them. A slim, bare, feminine hand waved extended from the right of the chair, as the paper floated toward the two shrunken men.

The two men saw a snake tatoo winding itself toward the hand of their soon to be employer, if that is they sign the contract that they have fail tot read yet. Each of these men grabbed their contract, soon after that both of the men passed out. Two snaps were heard behind the chair as both men were transported back to their bed with their contracts.

On a long list of names two checks were marked one next to the name Happosai Yamashi, and the other Rakkyosai Yamashi. The girl sighed as she scanned through the list of names that makes fourty-five out of ninety at least I am half way over and done with the human part. Now the hard part...gods, demons and otherworldlies. This is going to be a looooooooooong night feeling a little disappointed. I guess if I am going to conduct my plans to perfection, I need the help of the gods.

I will start with my own personal god...sigh...that made my life so much chaos. She snaps her fingers twice, a male turns up in front of the chair...instead of behind the desk, as she wanted the godling appear.

Loki looking very pissed says in annoyance, "What is the meaning of this, avatar?"

"You have my permission to greet me." says the female sultrily with a smirk on her beautiful face, as she extends her arm. The snake tattoo on her right arm coils back as if ready to strike, and the dragon tattoo did the same thing as the snake tattoo except breathing fire, asking him to commit suicide if he does bend down to kiss her hands. It is true that a god is immortal, but the combination of the evil taint poison of the snake and the holy fire of the dragon can easily destroy a god of any degree.

"Sao...sao...sao..sao...ry, love" Loki stammers looking at his lover and avatar as he went in between her outstretched hand and hugged her and bent his head down and kissed her, as his lips caught her mouth, she melted into his arms.

Even though in reality his lover has greater power than he does. She can easily take over as the god of chaos or more correctly goddess of chaos is but because she is also his lover, she chose not to, she just happen to be a god too. Even though her duty is often contradictory to many of the gods, his avatar is the god of the god-killers. There are not much of those around but it does give her tremendous power over the mortal and immortal realms.

"Just because you are my god and lover, does not mean you get to be annoyed with me without any reason" the goddess scalded her lover. "Have I shown you my new trophy, yet?" the female asked Loki as she get out of his arms and bent down to reach the bottom drawer of her desk. Loki leaned back enjoying the view of a nice ass waving in the air, resisting the temptation to take her right there.

"Found IT!" says the girl with a small key in her hand, "I wouldn't mind if we do it in the god trophy room" noticing her lover looking at her ass. She reached into his pants and grabbed his ragging hard on and dragged him with her behind her desk and bent down inserting the small key into the keyhole, without letting go of her lover. Loki has just froze in place still not use to how forward his lover is even after about a century.

Both Loki and his lover descended the stairs into the trophy room that holds the heads of the gods that the deity of god-killers has killed over the centuries.


	2. Meeting: Convincing the Gods

Disclaimer: I do not OWN any of the characters except for one even that is technically not mine considering it is a development from a previously made character anyhow hope you will enjoy it

Sweetness of Vengeance

Section 1: Meeting

Chapter 2: Convincing the Gods

As Loki and his mysterious lover descended the stairs into an antechamber, his lover still holding on to his shaft like a leash, the antechamber is quite similar to the one they have just left. The heads on the plaques are also different, the eyes of the heads are constantly moving and their mouths are covered by a rune-scribed clothe. The table unlike the other room is carved in the shape of a coiled viper and striking upward. The eyes of the viper is made out of golfball size rubies. A blood red flame dances in the middle of its mouth without touching the opening of the snake. A round table surronds the fire breathing snake's head, their are also multiple puddles of pus and bloodstains on top of the mahogany-like-material table. The chairs that surronds the table is carved into a dragon with its head pointing down at the occupant of the chair. The chair other than the dragon head seems to be charred. The eyes of the dragon is made out of sapphire that is about the size of a fist. The dragons have a calm expression etched on its contenance while the snakes, on the contrary, have a sinister expression.

As the red-headed goddess led Loki to the table by his "leash," she got on top of the table and in turn with a snap of her nimble fingers she pull out of a statue of three monkeys, each of the three monkeys is covering its eyes, ears and mouth respectively. This is a Statue that was created by a godling, that was put down by the goddess of god-killers. The creator simply called the 'speack no evil, see no evil and hear no evil' statue. This statue was created for the purpose to keep secrets, but now the goddess is using it for a much more practical usage. She tapped the statue and the statue flashed with an eerie light and all the head's eyes have a blank look on it. Afterward checking each and every head, with a satified smile she put the statue away.

While she is still holding Loki's thickened member she took off her shoe, then she moved her feet up his muscled legs to his crouch using her toes she replaced her hand. The goddess than proceed removed all of her clothing except for the jewlery which she wears, twin ruby earrings which matches well with her flaming mane, a platinum choker decorated with rubies and saphires that mark her as a goddess, and a silver ring on her right middle finger that has Loki's sign on it marking her as Loki's avatar. She then proceed to untie her pigtail, she give it a shake and her hair tumbles down to the middle of her back.

Loki stood transfixed as if a deer looking at a pair of fleshy headlights.

"Oh comeon, its been at least a century and you still act like a virgin when seeing women flesh?" The godkiller scalded her lover, with her hand on her hips.

Damn thought the goddess of Lust as realization like a mallet hitting her, smaking her forehead, I completely forgot that my domain also include Lust

This scalding smack home into Loki's brain as he quickly shed his clothing except for a nipple ring that noone know is there except for the goddess in front of him who has given it to him, which marks him as her avatar. This way neither of them will be able to be wiped out because no matter what they will still have one believer regardless of their human believers. Neither of them needs to convince mortals to believe them to further their own existance, they are each other's avatars and each other's diety thus creating a feedback loop.

Loki went between the goddess's legs with his erect member

"Hmmmmmm, I wonder what my god want from his wittle powaless avatar" the goddess of of Dishonor teased the god of mischief

"You know damn well what I want from you, love" Loki said darkly, with a thrust he missed her hole but hits her clitoris.

"AHHhh...MMmmmm" Loki's lover moaned"My you are the impatient one."

If she does not have her eyes closed she would have seen the wicked smirk on Loki's flawless face. With her eyes still closed, she used her hand to guide his thickened pole into the proper hole. Her hands went to cup his firm butt then pushed him into her inviting hole.

Loki bent his head down to capture a luscious nipple into his mouth, rolling his tonge around it and then gently bit it, causing a moan of approval from his own goddess. He sticks out his tounge and started moving up passed her collarbone up the side of her neck and started licking behind her ear.

The woman in his arms squirmed and her hand went under his arm pits and started moving in the opposit direction...down his side and her fingers went to his nipple ring which she has given him, and gaved it a playful pull. causing his manhood to twitch inside her. Causing her to produce more white stuff that started gushing or would have...if it is not plugged.

"Mmmmm...Ahhhh, don't you think it is enough foreplay, love?" Loki whispered to her ear.

His goddess could do nothing but nod her head, when he got the answer he wanted. He started pumping into her like a mad man, varying from slow to fast, and vice versa, driving both of them crazy with desire.

Loki couldn't hold on any longer as he erupt and yelled...

"Annnnnnnnnnn" Loki catches his breath..."Marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"LooooooooooooooKiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" his lover screams in unison

If not for the "Speak no evil, See no evil, Hear no evil" statue all of the dead gods would have seen and heard the entire event. and the goddess's name.

An-mar and Loki both are the oldest diety, but none of the gods or goddesses alive or dead know how both of them has survived for so long. Each diety will run out of worshippers sooner or later, but they did not realize that the domain of both An-mar and Loki are the foundamental creation of the world that cannot be erased or eradicated.

The dieties know that Loki's domain is chaos but there are several other domain that he emcompasses that people do not know other than his beliver that worship him for that domain, Loki's domain also consists of evil and his beliver are demons and demon summoners that worship him for this domain. Another domain he possess is cunning, the new god of chaos is actually the old god of chaos and none other than An-mar and his demons know of this secret. He send his mortal form to earth and using his mortal form of three years to defeat himself and manifested himself into the younger one to mature faster into the new and improved Loki.

An-mar took up the domains that was rejected by other dieties, she is one of the elder dieties , her domain consist of Lust, Vengeance, and Dishonor. Her worshippers are so seperated and loose that most of the dieties do not know she even exists except for her believers and worshippers. None of them are capable to envoke her name anywhere, but her believers do have the ability to talk to each other in what she created as the darkplain, where her shrine is located. The darkplain is also the only place where she lives with her glory due to the banishment that Kami-sama has given her. She only lives there to humor her banisher and plot her vengeance against her banisher.

The current Kami-sama does not even have the faintest clue that she even exists nor the new gods and goddesses. They only believe her to be an urben legend of the gods. When Loki informed her of this recently she had the best laugh she had in centuries.

After they have dressed each other, An-mar once again pull out her statue from her void storage place created courtesy of Gaea another one of the elder goddesses that cannot be destroyed or confined since she emcompasses all.

An-Mar sticks her head into the void storage and started throwing all type of things out and into another void storage space, from blessed katanas to scrounchy ball, a few occasional wierd shaped dildos are also seen thrown out of the void space...

"Damn where is that plaque" She immediately took her head out and went into another void storage, after another few hours of rummaging and a few Cat of Ninetails seen thrown out she finally said...

"So that where I put it" She turned to Loki with a sheepish grin, in which Loki can't resist and bent down and kissed her on the lips

"Its alright love, I guess my chaos started to rub off of you huh?" Loki teased her

An-Mar ignored his last comment and dragged out a plaque that have a head that have pink and orange hair and a pair of curiously long adorning antannae that sprout from the head.

Loki bent down to read the plaque

"Saffron, the demigod of the Phoenix, protector of Jusenkyo, Reason of death: Pissed me off, exclamation mark, exclamation mark, exclamation mark"

An-mar eye brows twitched as Loki read the punctuation marks out loud.

"Ummm..."Loki said "wouldn't Gaea be pissed that you started killing off her protectors and phoenix"

An-mar eye brows twitched again then she couldn't hold on anymore she exploded

"FIRST OF ALL, COULD YOU STOP READING THE PUNCTUATIONS, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT PISSED ME OFF AND SECOND OF ALL YOU NEED TO DO YOUR FUCKING RESEARCH MORE OFTEN, SAFFRON AND HIS TRIBE **_SELF-APPOINTED _**THEMSELVES TO BE THE PROTECTORS AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT PISSES GAEA OFF!!!! AND THIRD OF ALL HE IS A **_DEMIGOD_** NOT A GOD AND GAEA DOES NOT LIKE TO TRUST HER PROTECTORS TO BE**_ DEMIGODS_**, AND FINALLY AND LASTLY HE IS NOT A**_ FULL _**PHOENIX HE IS A **_HALF_**-PHOENIX AND HALF-**_HUMAN_** WHICH IS AN **_ABOMININATION_** IN THE EYES OF GAEA."

This little outburst waked up Saffron and saw the enemy of the homeland standing in front of him and tried to flap his wings but he could not feel anything from his neck down. He looked around the room and couldn't seem to figure out here he is. He looks up and multiple heads of different gods on plaques with a blind look and a piece of cloth covering their mouth and their eyes does not seem to be moving at all.

Then he heard a male voice with a little bit of fear in his voice but seems calm at the same time,

"Love, I think your outburst has awakened your newly arrived friend here." Saffron felt his head started floating and joined the other head on the wall.

"Okay Saffron" he heard his enemy say, "Looks like you have just joined my collection, you see this is my personal collection of all the gods I have killed in the ages."

Saffron then saw the red-head retie her pigtail and pull out a statue and she proceeds to tap it, then put it away.

He watched her as she sit down in one of the chairs that does not have any charring or dragon head pointing down at it and she snaps her finger twice and multiple gods from the heads descended from the plaques and two gods materialized from thin air.

Among these gods he did not recognize anyone of them except for Gaea which he had worshipped for many years, but he did realize all of these gods that descended from the plaques are elder gods from seperate religions. From their attires he recognized six of them are egyptian, six of them including Gaea is greek, two of them are surprising enough Celtic and the last five are Mayan, but he did not recognize the one god that materialized from thin air.

Gaea walks up to him, and read his plaque, and started laughing.

She turned to the redhead and said

"I guess I owe you another one for eliminating him for me, sister" After hearing his goddess address him like that he suddenly froze.

"Just put it on my tab" responded her sister

Loki looking at his lover questioningly

"She is my sister in blood in one of my mortal life, we just feel like keeping up the relationship, since we did develop a bond while we are sisters mortally" Responded An-Mar

A ledger appeared in front of the Great Spirit

"Ok that makes it, I owe you 38 favors and you owe me 19 favors"

An-Mar than went on ahead and greeted all of the other dieties in what seems to be a language of the gods that demigods do not know, it seems to be a gutteral language yet it seems very graceful at the same time.

All of the gods and goddesses took a sit around the table, all of them are quite affraid except for the two dieties that did not came from the plaques.

An-Mar instead of sitting she snaps her finger and the room lit up by molten lava that pours from the ceiling of the room, this caused a startled gasp from all of the gods except for the two that was not affraid of the chair the center snake's flame disappears and the snake seperate into several heads each of the heads is pointing at an occupant in a chair. A platform also formed as the snake split into seperate heads The dragon itself, came to life and wraps itself around the occupant's legs and wrists.

An-mar snaps her finges again, she suddenly appeared on the platform in the center of the table and begin:

"I called all of you here, obviously to continue our plan to overthrow the current system of electoral system a buktan will end soon and again their will be a shift in the entire organization of the Yggdrasil system or as they foolishly calls it Ragnorak. It is quite possible that the current Kami-sama that has taken over does not understand the buktan cycle and there will be a need in the Yggdrasil system to redo itself in one entire bukten because of how much it is needed for it to destroy and remake itself and the first god to be created will be the holder of the bukten and it is also a struggle to see which god can survive, if it is possible. The Darkrealm I have designed is a complete seperate reality from that of the entire world, I have been working on it ever since I have been banished 4 buktens ago. The point of this meeting is to inform you, all of you that what the current Gods call Ragnorak, or the Apocalypse by the Christians is upon us and there is nothing in this world or the next that can stop it. We are the "evil force" from the Prophecy of Armageddon, and by evil it is defined as traditional and chaos. I have drawn up a contract for each and everyone of you gods and goddesses you can participate in this uprising to see if the innovations are superiour or tradionals are."

After this little speech made by An-Mar, she paused for a good ten secounds. Since noone raised a voice or motioned to question about anything she continued:

"I have also enlisted the world's best. Here is the entire list of everyone I have enlisted as you can see I have made absolutely no mistake in who I call my help upon. You all have twelve hours to decide." She paused. "and Chronos" addressing to the god that appeared from thin air "please don't mess with the time this time, even though it was amusing the last time you did it."

She paused

"When twelve hours are up, I will call all of you here again with the people I have recruited on that list, you will be given one chance to back out and this is the only chance you will get"

She snaps her fingers twice and all of the gods went back to their plaques to contemplate her proposition with noone except for Gaea, Loki, Chronos, and An-mar left in the room. She once again pull out the "Speak no evil, See no evil, Hear no evil" Statue and tap it again.

"Now for the rest of you, can I count on you to get your worshippers to abid to what I have given you?" An-Mar turned to the remaining elder dieties.

They responded with a nod

She then snaps her fingers again and they disappeared as well, She climb up the steps to her mortal trophy room, and sat down behind her desk as she realign herself with her current mortal reincarnation.

Ranma woked up with a smirk on his face.

everything is in place he thought contendly

he looked around and saw Hinako-sensei is still talking about something about grammar or something that he already known since the awakening of the goddess within him. Finally the end of the class bell rung. He picked himself up sluggishly feeling each and every century of his soul and begin his trek to the Tendo-ke.

End Blubber:This here concludes the second chapter of Sweetness of Vengeance, I will be working on the next insertion of LR...anyways hope you likes it so far, anyways tell me what you think of the story thanx.

buktan144000 days (roughly 395 years)


	3. Meeting: Mobilization Part 2

Section 1: Meeting

Chapter 3: Mobilization Pt2

After Hinako-sensei's class and avoiding being drained couple thousand times, Ranma did his usual pressure point sessions with her by hitting the six pressure points at the side of her breasts. Ranma is currently running at breakneck speed after he has worked out of his chinks after a couple hours of sleeping in class. Ranma has a much lighter step in his steps than he usually has, the love session with Loki while he was in the darkrealm has only reenergized Ranma rather than tired him out. While he was in the darkrealm the soul has left the body and a spell was cast to sustain energy level so the rotting process cannot take it over.

An-mar's soul was borne as the soul of Saotome Ranma, due to her banishment she cannot reincarnate normally, which should be on a whim. She needs to hack into the Yggdrassil system where she have to wait for a random glitched soul that is almost inexistent than she can go into the soul and take over as herself. As a mortal, she function like the other reincarnate without the knowledge of being a goddess she has to tap the dormant part of herself. She needs first find a way for a large catalyst to happen to at least waken that part of her, by using a large quantity of energy given magical, spiritual, or biological. This is where Jusenkyo came in. For the second process, she had two choices due to her domains she can either be a world-class escort or kill a god or demi-god. Fate has given her the second choice, granted it is less pleasurable but it just make sense for Loki to accept her as his avatar which means they have formed an unbreakable bond between the god and goddess, neither of their office can be taken away unless both of them have to be destroyed simultaneously not off by a nanosecond but due to Chronos meddling and support that will never happen. At the same time they have to protect Chronos's office as well. This has been the agreement for centuries, since they have to renew this bond every buktan.

As Ranma walks back to the Tendo-ke with a blue haired girl with a heart shaped face, He started wandering how to end all of the engagement that was thrown to him due to his blessing from Loki.

Loki is probably laughing his head off right now, I will need to remind him to stop blessing me with something this messy. After a pause meh. I guess this is what I get for being his avatar.

Akane spoke up

"What is wrong with you anyways? After you saved me you seem to be a complete different person."

"Does the little _mortal_ need her tongue cut off?" An-Mar replied without any hesitation

"WHAT?" Akane's aura flares up

Oops, I have to watch my tongue An-Mar cursed herself

"I said 'Does the little metal need for a toning off?'"

Damn this mother fucking bitch ass-wiping shitty poor excuse for a brain. Cursed herself again more explicitly

"Huh?" Akane looked confused

"Nuting" replied Ranma

After this little exchange between Ranma and Akane, they remained quiet, musing in their own thoughts for the rest of the way to the Tendo-ke.

"Tadaima!" They said in unison.

Suddenly some water was thrown splashing Ranma changing Ranma to his luscious and well-endowed female side

"ELDER!"

"RANMA-CHAN!"

Two tiny blur jumped on to Ranma's chest and two pair of hands started squeezing both of his breasts one pair of hand on each breast.

As much as An-Mar doesn't want to stop the fondling of the two little perverts. Reluctantly with a scream of

"PERVERTS!"

Ranma brought both of her elbows up and slam down toward the head of both of the perverts.

As they separate Happossai and Rakkytaru attempted the same on Akane

All Akane was able to do was

"AAK!"

She brought out her Mallet she started hammering herself to stop the perverts from fondling her.

All she accomplished was make an Akane okonomiyaki.

I will need to award those two thought An-Mar.

Soun started doing his demon-head technique rambling something about his duty to protect Akane and yaddi yadda.

The old Ranma would have taken it, but An-Mar is not amused by this technique, she materialized a pin out of nowhere and poked Soun's demon-head... then Soun went flying bouncing around the room, like a popped balloon.

Genma immediately jumped into his friend's defense, All of these Dishonor just fuel more into An-Mar, she just raised her hand, and feel the need to kill him. She maybe the goddess of dishonor does not mean she will take any annoyance from a mortal. It also conveniently she is also the goddess of Vengeance. She taps into this domain, which give her more power than even the Creator himself. She finally decided against it, using her connection with Loki and asks him politely to send her a big bad Oni.

Suddenly a shadow came into the room

"Shiiiiiiiaaa grunt grunt haaa shiiiiiiii keheee haaaa sssssssssss kuuuuuu sssssssssss meeeeeeeeh heeeeeeeeeeeeh meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh miiiiiiiii, Haaaa-Muuu? 1" a chilling voice surrounds the room like the Arctic north.

"Take him, do the usual punishments and tell Lo-chan it will be extra special next time" An-Mar replied, adding a smirk in the end.

"Keeeeeeeh-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 2" replied the shadow and Genma disappeared

The entire Tendo-ke has trembled at the last statement that was said by the shadow

"Does anyone care to cross the line?" Ranma said matter of factly, looking around the room; everyone was visible trembling except for the Yamashi brothers.

Soun's head finally completely deflated and was a puddle of flesh in a corner. Ranma took out a piece of paper and an inkpad. He raised Soun's right thumb and coated with the ink and pressed repeatedly on the signature part of the stack of papers. When it run out on the 10th piece he coated again in ink and proceeds to make him sign the remaining papers. After the forced signing was done, Ranma went over to the phone and dialed a number.

"It's me, you can start now, bye"

After this short conversation he hung up the phone, and proceeded out the door. No one has interfered because the usual crowd is either maimed, squished, or somewhere that makes death look like a good thing.

As Ranma walks as if on air toward the city hall, he handed the papers to the secretary after a quick check the secretary handed a piece of paper back to the Martial Artist.

The paper's title stated it as a deed, the deed stated the owner of the Tendo-ke is no longer Soun but in its place it says Saotome Ranma in its place.

After he returned to the Tendo-ke He proceed to punt Soun and Akane into LEO. After a quick minute a group of constructors arrived at the dojo with a few wrecking balls, preparing to destroy what is left of the Tendo-ke.

"Sir, can we start now?" ask one of the people.

Ranma nodded "You have to build the dojo to the exact blueprint I have given you last time. You already have the material built all you need is to destroy this dojo and rebuild the foundation and if you can finish it under 12 hours I will pay you double."

The Wrecking balls started to swing in less than 30 minute all that was left of the dojo was flat land, and immediately a few machinery was brought in to remove the remnants of the dojo. This process used about an hour and a half. While the debris was removed another crew was walking to tear out the foundation and build a deeper foundation. The hole is about 6 stories underground; the head constructor made a phone call and a plane immediately fly by and dropped what look like a metal block into the 6 stories hole. Another Plane flew by and dropped a flat metal on top of the hole covering it up, another crew immediately tried to connect the two-piece of metal using melding after that was done. Another plane flew by and another metal block dropped on top of the metal sheet another melding crew started melding the two pieces together. After the melding is complete another crew started building an outside layer that is the exact replica of the Tendo Dojo. All of this was done in 11 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds flat.

Ranma stood there just kept his smile as the works are being finished. He pulled out 4 Diamonds about the size of a person's head out of thin air. He handed it to the head constructor

"This is the amount I have promised before"

And proceeded to pull out 4 more same sized diamonds out of thin air

"... And here is its double."

He walks up to the door and flip open a device and look at the device and the lock opened up automatically. He opened the door and proceeds to walk into the new modified Tendo-ke. The new Tendo-ke seems to be exactly the same except for a few little changes for example. The kitchen has a specific lock on it like the lock on the front door. The other part is the seemingly flawless structure and no indication of any type of damage anywhere or a quick fix. All of the windows and doors have a some sort of warding on top that An-mar put it on it herself in order to keep out unwanted people and animals. He walks to the old guest room, he opened up his closet and walked in he looks into another device and a pair of door opened revealing a well furnished elevator he walked in and pressed a button. The elevator after going for about five levels it finally stopped at the most bottom level. In this level An-mar stepped out of the elevator and unleashed the Darkrealm. The entire room is gradually consumed by darkness until the last specs of light is covered. An-mar then proceeds to concentrate on all of the contracts she has handed out and then draw the people who are tied to the contract immediately into this realm. The first to come were the Yamashi brothers, Happosai was wearing his usual panty thief outfit and Rakkyosai was holding his brush and kept on drawing his pictures of a naked women, yep the Yamashi brothers is up to their usual perverted antics.

An-mar then brought the two brothers up into her arms, before they even have time to look up at the face. The brothers have never seen such generosity then gone on fondling her breasts.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I so needed this" An-mar feeling much more relaxed sat down in her seat.

After a few minutes all of the mortals were summoned, she looked down

"Yamashi we need to start the meeting." The Yamashi stopped and then walk in front of the desk.

There were a few gasps when the Yamashis appeared from behind the desk

"It seems that I do not need to introduce Rakkyossai and Happossai of the Yamashi clan" An-mar said it with her usual seductive slur. Now if you can proceed down the steps we will be meeting with the immortal part of this alliance and I will be explaining my plans and your possible part in it if you choose to accept it"

There was a general confusion by her statement until a staircase suddenly appeared in front of the group of 53 people. The said 53 group descended into the conference room. When they walked down to the next level of the Darkrealm. There were gasps from everyone except for ten people, when they saw heads of gods mounted on plaques like dear heads. The number of chairs immediately increased so that everyone has a seat.

An-mar used her connection to the three gods that is like family to her to call them into the darkrealm. Loki was the first to arrive with fifty evil looking Onis. The second to arrive was Gaea with her she brought the eight dragon elders, the twenty-four blessed animals, and one phoenix leader. Chronos came with his usual fun-loving nature and his personal sex slave...err… "avatar", a green haired girl.

An-mar than taps into her power and call for the remaining contracts to appear in mid-air and then call forth the gods that is trapped in the plaqued heads. The Greek Elder gods came out first; followed by the nine Roman Elder gods only seven of them have their "avatar". Pluto after a quick scan of the room and identified the green haired girl to be his avatar he was about to jump Chronos. An-mar however put her hand up in the air, Pluto immediately backed down in fear. Followed by the two Celtic Gods that was killed by An-mar about two buktans ago. The chosen Egyptian gods came out and the table increased again by six seats then lastly the Mayan Elders came out with much elegance. As the gods came out one by one the mortals are conversing among themselves about whom this god is except for thirty-one people who was conversing among themselves about their recent "jobs."

"Now if you don't mind, please take a sit..." An-mar suggested as the last god came out painfully out of his plaque. And tapped her idol of "see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil"

What shall I do, Mistress?

At Once.


End file.
